Seven Minutes in Heven
by DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Haku hosts a New Year's party with a few surprises. Warnings: AU, Soft Yaoi, Crossdressing, Language, Fluff (Surprise gift for my beta Fairy Niamh ) Happy New Year sweetie! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.


Naruto stepped fell out of the closet; not figuratively, but literally. If he hadn't been 'out of the closet' already, he would surely not have been at Haku's New Year's Eve party. Being openly gay was kind of a pre-requisite. He'd been leaning against the door, trying to get the door knob to turn. The cross dressing sadist, AKA his best friend Haku was holding it and thereby keeping him trapped inside with what he was certain was an octopus and not Gaara's older brother.

He tripped over three nosy busy bodies pressed eagerly against the door. Haku stood to one side giggling like an idiot. His pretty dark eyes twinkled with mirth as he held a black gloved hand over his pouty pink lips. Kankurou was pouting in a different way. "Aw, come on! That wasn't seven minutes! I didn't even get a kiss!"

Naruto gagged a little. He felt dirty and violated. Hell, it was a miracle he still had his clothes on. He shot a reproachful look at the mini-skirt clad mini-Satan. Haku doubled over clutching his sides.

"Okay, everyone back into the circle!" He sexy little harpy cried when he could breathe again. They had been playing old-fashioned party games all night. Truth or Dare had resulted in several piercings and one tattoo. Kiba kept looking down at his chest and trying not to rub his nipples. Sai kept trying to show everyone his new penis tattoo. Naruto emphatically told him, "One, I do not want to see your new penis tat' and two, I do not want to see your pale ass!"

Kankurou's hand came up like a grade-schooler. "I would." He grinned in a way that made Naruto gag again and Sai trotted over to proudly display his new skin art."

"You okay?" Kiba cuddled up against him more for moral support and protection. This was turning out to be one of the scariest parties he'd ever attended. Naruto hugged his other, no his only best friend and glared at his tormentor as Haku handed the dildo they were using for spin the bottle to Shino. Shino glanced at Kiba and Naruto was sure he felt his friend shrink two sized. He looked small and frightened. Shino was a notorious Dom, even Gaara steered clear of him. It was rumored he'd taken 'lessons' from Sasuke's terrifying older brother.

One spin and Kiba nearly bolted from the room. Shino was an engineer by trade and a genius by genetics. With just the right amount of spin, he achieved his goal. Haku squealed with evil glee as he jumped up and grabbed Kiba's hands. "Come on Kiba! It's you and Shino."

Kiba resisted, but the little drag queen was a great deal stronger than he looked. Before he knew it he was being shoved into Shino's waiting arms and the door was closed soundly behind him. There was a frightened shriek and a thud. Naruto instinctively lunged at the door to save his friend, but tripped over a long leg. He fell on top of a hard body. Shikamaru smirked at him. "It's too late; you'll never save him now."

Naruto moved to stand up, but was held firm. Shikamaru's legs were longer than his were and wrapped him up like a present. Shika's smile softened. "Shino loves him almost as much as I love you. Just let them be."

"You're drunk." Naru accused the lazy genius. Shika reached up and stroked Naruto's golden hair. It looked as if he was about to say something, but Haku interrupted him. "It's almost midnight! Get ready everyone, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

Shika leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Happy New Year, Naruto. I have loved you every year since we were very little and I will love you every year I live."

Naruto couldn't stop himself; he wrapped his arms around Shika's slender shoulders. "Happy New Year." There were tears of joy in his eyes as he hugged his old friend new lover.

In the closet, no words were exchanged. Kiba had always been better with nonverbal communication. Shino knew this and was making his feelings for the wild haired brunette very very clear.

~Fin~


End file.
